


Shameless Belt Spanking Goodness

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Belts, F/M, Over the Knee, Spankings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Sebastian plays upon your love of belts and gives you the spanking of a lifetime!





	

You always enjoyed the sight of a well dressed man, especially when that man was Sebastian. And especially when he wore belts. 

Of course, he learned this and quickly adopted them into his wardrobe. Just for you. Secretly, though, he loved the effect that kind of teasing had on you. He loved seeing you eye him with need. Almost as much as he enjoyed actually using those belts for more than just their intended purpose. Personally, he was a huge fan of wrapping the thin strap around your neck while he fucked you from behind, loving the way your walls clenched around him when you teetered on the brink of release and seeing stars. But he was hesitant to use it how you had always craved, until one evening.

Having been invited to a gala, Sebastian spent a great deal of time getting ready; all afternoon, in fact. When he eventually wandered from the bedroom into the kitchen, where you were fixing your makeup, he looked to die for. His thick mane of hair was tucked neatly into a bun, clad a fine black shirt with the top buttons popped, and just the right amount of stubble accentuating his razor sharp jawline. You bit your lip as your eyes traveled over his navy blue suit, coming to rest upon the strip of black leather around his waist. 

Sebastian hated these things. Galas. Outings. Events. They were stuffy and false, but an unavoidable by-product of his work. He would constantly fumble with the cuffs on his shirt or run his hands through his hair, smoothing back strands that had yet to fall out of place. Small signs that he didn't want to be there. But for now, he looked at you for your approval. 

But your mind was elsewhere, already in the gutter as you thought of the next best way for Sebastian to use that leather on you.

"Kitten," he piped up.

Your gaze snapped to his. "Sorry, what?" you asked.

"Does this look ok to you?" he asked.

You got wandered over to him and wrapped your arms around him, smiling. "Handsome as always, darling."

* * *

 

The gala was a bore, as you both expected. Full of smug, self-important bigwigs looking for the next celebrity endorsement for their company. You and Sebastian stood close to the buffet table, conveniently located near the exit, sinking as much of the free champagne and canapés as you could. Strangers would come and go, introducing themselves to Sebastian who would engage them for as long as necessary before zoning out as they droned on and on. He was great at this, but then, he was an actor.

You, on the other hand, couldn't take your mind off that belt of his. You didn't mind being stuck by his side, looking like a spare part, having spent all evening just admiring him. Occasionally looping your fingers underneath his belt, imagining how he could use it on you next. You could feel the warmth spreading between your thighs thick and fast. Something had to be done.

"I'm just gonna head to the bathroom, ok darling?" you said quietly, interrupting a stout and sweaty looking man's story about his recent golf trip.

As always, Sebastian looked concerned, "are you ok? Do you want to leave?"

"I'm ok. I'll be back in a moment," you said, kissing his cheek and making a beeline for the bathroom.

Holing yourself up in a vacant stall, you snatched down your underwear and sat on the closed lid of the toilet. As expected, you were already soaked. You leaned back and drew your fingers over your heat; the brief relief you felt was wonderful. So wonderful, in fact, that you had to try everything in your power not to moan aloud for your fellow bathroom go-ers to hear. 

All it took was six minutes. But that was enough for Sebastian to become increasingly uncomfortable, not having you around to distract him between idle conversations with total strangers. You caught him downing another glass of champagne at the buffet table as you made your way back to him. 

"Steady on," you laughed when he turned back to face the room. 

"Sorry," he smiled, "where were you?"

You ran your fingers over his jawline, close enough for him to catch your scent on them. He closed his eyes and breathed you in.

"Looks like someone was having a little party of their own," he said, opening his eyes.

You nodded, batting your eyelashes innocently.

"And you didn't think to invite me?"

You shook your head, trailing your hands down his body towards his belt. 

Sebastian had cottoned on to what you were doing when your hands came to rest upon it. He leaned into you, whispering in your ear: "you're despicable."

It sent a chill through you, but the feeling of being so close to getting what you had ached for all evening made you laugh nervously.

"I think I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson when we get home," he said removing one of your hands from his waist and guiding you slowly to the exit.

* * *

 

The tension on the ride home was unbearable. You half expected Sebastian to throw you into the back seat and completely devour you like he had done on so many occasions. But he didn't. Instead, you caught him eyeing you silently every now and again, like you were his prey and he was just waiting for the opportune moment to catch you off guard. He knew making you wait like this would only serve to make you even more needy, even more desperate for him. He was calculating like that. 

The lift up to your apartment was more of the same, with both of you occupying opposite walls in the elevator. You could feel him sizing you up as you tried to anticipate when he'd make his first move. 

When you exited the lift, Sebastian turned the key in the door to his apartment and ushered you inside. You removed your coat and made your way into the kitchen. Still, nothing had happened.

In fact, Sebastian didn't even follow you into the kitchen, instead, you heard him make his way into the living room.

"You want a drink?" you called.

"No, I'm good," he responded.

You could barely steady your hand as you poured yourself a measure of tequila. In one quick gulp, you knocked it back, enjoying the warmth as it made its way down. Setting the glass back on the counter, you sighed, gathering your composure before making your way into the living room to join Sebastian.

In your absence, he had shrugged out of his navy blue jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to the elbows. In his hands, he turned the belt, his eyes fixed on the doorway to the kitchen, waiting for you to emerge. Just the sight of him made you gasp audibly; he tried his best to remain stern. He beckoned you over silently and patted his lap, setting the belt next to him on the sofa.

Your legs trembled as you made your way across the room towards him, settling over his knee. It was uncomfortable, to say the least and you had no idea how you would fare in this position when your punishment began. But the feeling of being exposed thrilled you. Especially when Sebastian's hand gently hitched up your dress, while his other came to rest on the small of your back, restraining you only slightly.

"Do you know why you're being punished?" he asked, his tone colder than usual.

You shook your head feigning ignorance.

"I'm punishing you because you need to learn to control yourself when we're out in public. I can't have you sneaking off like that every time you get a little turned on. At least not without me, do you understand?" he said.

You nodded.

Without missing a beat, Sebastian delivered a sharp swat to your behind. "Use your words."

"Yes sir."

"You'll learn," he remarked, running his fingers over your clothed cunt. Then he began open handedly smacking you again.

It wasn't severe in any way. After all, you knew this was just the warm up as you trained your attention on the main event, wishing he'd get to using the soft, supple leather on your plush, pink behind soon. You must have counted at least twenty swats before Sebastian paused again.

"Stand up," he instructed, "take the dress off and the panties. Leave the heels on."

You scrambled quickly to your feet and slipped out of your dress and underwear. Only now did the humiliating rush wash over you with full force as Sebastian, still fully clothed and sporting an obvious hard-on, drank you in. You fumbled awkwardly to cover yourself, feeling utterly foolish as you did. Of course he had seen you naked before, more times than you could count, but there was something about that contrast that left you feeling totally helpless. But you loved it; the way those few seconds felt like an eternity as Sebastian contemptuously analysed each and every curve of you. You lost yourself enough to have ignored his instructions to return to your previous position. What ripped you out of you own mind was, in fact, Sebastian yanking you by the hand back into place, knocking the air from your lungs.

"You don't even fuckin' listen," he muttered right before the strap cracked down on your skin.

You gritted your teeth, trying your hardest not to cry out as Sebastian got to work, ruthlessly reddening every available patch of skin he could find from your thighs, across the globes of your bottom. The sting made you dance from foot to foot against his grasp, trying to miraculously expose some untouched flesh to offer up against the implement. It was futile, though. As were your efforts at remaining quiet. A desperate mewl escaped you, as the stripes painted across your bottom began to turn an angry shade of scarlet.

"Come on, you can take more," Sebastian urged, pausing the onslaught to roughly paw at your dripping snatch.

The only thing you could do was roll your hips against his touch, enjoying that brief reprieve and struggling against the arm around your waist. You tried in desperation to make the most of it but soon enough, Sebastian had picked up the belt again and once more began cracking it down on your tender flesh. It wasn't long before your nails threatened to pierce the sofa and your mascara began to run. But you were absolutely determined to ride out your punishment quietly, anticipating what he might have in store for you next.

But Sebastian noticed this. He noticed everything. "You're usually so much more vocal, kitten, what's up? Not hard enough for you?" he purred, bringing the leather down on your ass just a touch harder than before.

It didn't surprise you that this managed to coax a pained yelp from you as the sting became too much. You didn't even have the energy to steady yourself on the sofa anymore as he continued. "Please, no more," you gasped.

When he felt your body become heavier in his grip, the belt was replaced by a gentle hand, caressing the myriad of fresh marks on your skin. "Learned your lesson, kitten?"

"Yeah," you sighed, trying to catch your breath and wiping the tears that were flowing down your flushed cheeks.

"Good girl," he said, "you took that like a champ."

You shifted in Sebastian's lap. With barely enough energy to straddle him, you let him pull you on top of him until you were face to face and completely enveloped in his arms.

"Sorry I was so impatient tonight," you whispered, kissing his cheek. Then you slowly became aware of his cock, pressing deliciously against your pussy. "Maybe I can make it up to you," you suggested with a roll of your hips.

He smiled sweetly before tossing you on to your back beside him like you were nothing at all. Before you knew it, he was looming above you, his mouth dancing over your neck as he held your wrists. His voice was low, the warm buzz it sent through you raced straight between your thighs: "This one's on me."


End file.
